


comfortable with you

by emerald_mouse



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Autism, Autistic Patterson, Comfort, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerald_mouse/pseuds/emerald_mouse
Summary: I wrote the first part of this like a year before i wrote the ending sorry if the ending feels a bit disconnected
Relationships: Jane Doe/Patterson (Blindspot)
Kudos: 18





	comfortable with you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [rise til we fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015610) by [memorysdaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorysdaughter/pseuds/memorysdaughter). 



Bright lights and yelling was what she first saw of the world, the feel of cold air on sensitive skin. It was not a pleasant awakening. It was not a pleasant way to meet the world, naked with no memory.   
Soon she was someplace new, they poked and prodded at her. They treated her more like an object than a person.  
Only one person showed her any amount of kindness, a small blond woman in a white coat. It was small just noticing the hurt that seeped into her skin where the ink covered her body, most every inch of her skin was covered in tattoos.   
She treated her like a person, but she still had a job to do, the blond woman told her what she was going to do, she didn't do so wordlessly or order her to do something. She hadn't asked permission really but neither had anyone else. She was patient, not forcing her hurry when she moved slowly due to the soreness that seeped throughout her whole body. She didn't grab or maneuver her like an object. She treated her like a person.

Kurt expected her to be Taylor Shaw, Jane was grateful to have an identity, a name but it didn't fit that's why Jane was still Jane. Taylor was a girl when she disappeared, she tried to be Taylor to be what Kurt wanted. She felt so disconnected to Taylor, so she stayed Jane to everyone else but to Kurt she was Taylor. She tried her best to remember to become what Kurt hoped for Taylor. 

She tried lots of things, everything was fresh and new to her. She had a world of firsts ahead of her, each experience building on the last slowly assembling who Jane Doe was as a person, her likes and dislikes. She was still left with a hole of who she used to be though. She talked to Borden she wasn't sure how much therapy sessions with him really helped through.

She did her best to keep moving feeling like if she stopped she would drown in it all. She worked with the fbi following the clues her tattoos gave them. They didn't trust her not really despite working together. Reade and Zapata remained suspicious despite them slowly bonding in the back of their minds remained that suspicion. Kurt trusted Taylor but Taylor felt like someone else he didn't trust Jane. Patterson didn't look at her with suspicion, she looked at Jane like she was a puzzle worth solving that she wanted to solve. 

Patterson was odd Jane wasn't quite sure she didn't have very much of a baseline, but Jane liked her. She liked how passionate Patterson was how she launched into diatribes and the explanation she always gave to how she solved each tattoo. It helped fill in some of the hole Jane had in her memories in who she was as a person. She loved the sound of Pattersons voice too, Jane could listen to her talk for hours she did sometimes when she didn't have a mission to go on, she would happily hang around the lab listening to Patterson and her diatribes.  
Patterson switched at random some days requiring absolute silence in her lab others she had music set on repeat filling up the silence, like silence hurt her cutting into her skin if she had to deal with it for a singular moment. Sometimes she just had one song on repeat the whole time, sometimes an array of music switching randomly from punk to country, sometimes it was a single band or album. The days where she needed absolute silence were rare, mostly she needed to shield herself from that silence. Jane enjoyed it when Patterson had a song on repeat it quickly stuck in Janes head one more new thing she could add to Jane Doe to try and fill in the hole of who she was and who she is.

She liked Patterson and for the most part Patterson seemed to feel the same enjoying having someone to talk to, who didn't complain about her music. She didn't get why the others said Patterson music was annoying, and they didn't understand how Jane could stand being in the lab so long saying that it was maddening to listen to the repeating of songs or a single song. They didn't get mad at Patterson though about the repeating music or ask her to turn it off. They cared about Patterson, eventually they asked Jane to make sure Patterson ate. Jane didn't realize it at first how Patterson rarely ever took a break and got something to eat, she started to make sure to ask Patterson to join her for lunch or bring food for Patterson to eat. 

Patterson quickly became a key part to Janes life. Others took notice as well for the most part seemed fine with it happy even, Borden discouraged it for some reason. 

Pattersons smile for a moment would fill Jane up and make her feel like she was bursting with happiness, for a moment getting rid of the dark empty pit of the past.

It wasn't as though she didn't want to be Taylor she was incredible grateful to know at least a part of who she was, she just felt a bit of a disconnect from it. Like shoes that didn't quite fit. She was happy to have some sort of starting point even if the rest was still a blank. She was happy that Kurt wanted to spend time with her, to invite her into his home and his family. She was incredibly grateful for all of it. It just came with a pressure to remember, to become Taylor Shaw who ever that once was. She was starting to grow into her own person to grow into Jane Doe and what if that person wasn't Taylor Shaw. She had flash of memories and she didn't quite like them. 

Jane tattoos made her quite distinct, easy to recognize and remember. Patterson wasn't great with faces or names, (or people) wasn't great at recognizing or remembering them. She wasn't good with people at all really, she wasn't terrible with people she could manage pretty fine actually. It was just a bunch of little things that piled into what seemed like some days an insurmountable mountain, most days it seemed like a small barely noticeable hill. She tried her best with the people around her and they did the same for her.  
For the most part she got along well with her coworkers, had even become friends with some of them and was excellent at her job. She quickly became used to Janes sudden presence in her life, she grew rather fond of Jane enjoying the time they spent together. Talking with and being around her felt effortless and comfortable. She liked Janes kind, stubborn and accepting nature. Janes beautiful smile, her mesmerizing eyes, before she knew it she had a crush.  
It took Patterson a while to decide what to do about her new feelings, not that having a crush was entirely new to her she had crushes before and been on dates before. Eventually she decided to deal with it head on and just ask Jane out but first she had to plan a date. She decided on the classic dinner and a movie now all she had to do was ask.  
It had gone rather well there were few stumbles and she had tripped over her words but it had gone well and Jane said yes so that's all that matters. She made sure to ask Tasha for some help picking out an outfit for the date as well Pattersons brother used to always help pick out her date outfits but he was in rehab. Tasha was rather helpful in picking out an outfit that was just the right amount of casual and cute.   
The date went wonderfully the food was good, the restaurant wasn't too crowded or noisy. The movie was fine, it was a bit boring but they had held hands through most of the movie so it was good. And then they went on a little walk and talked after the movie, it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first part of this like a year before i wrote the ending sorry if the ending feels a bit disconnected


End file.
